Unexpected Reunion
by jasper41164
Summary: Starts 6 weeks after Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Starts 6 weeks after Twlight Ari still is alive and out there

Chapter 1

So you are taking a 2 week vacation Tony Mcgee asks

Yea sometime to myself

What are you going to do?

I'm going to Indiana to see Kate's parents I kept in touch with them since the funeral

How are they doing?

OK as good as can be expected after losing Kate

You guys can get out of here Gibbs tells them coming in the bullpen

See you in 2 weeks boss Tony says leaving

Hes not the same Tony anymore boss Mcgee tells Gibbs

I know he really misses Kate

Who misses Kate Abby asks walking up to them

Tony does Abs

He was in love with her Gibbs

What?

He loved her just never got the chance to tell her how he felt

Did she feel the same

Yea she did

You guys get out of here see you Monday 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day in Indiana Tony knocking on Kates parents house

Come on in Tony

Thanks Mrs Todd

Tony call me Susan

Ok

So how are you doing Susan

Better its still hard

Yea I miss her everyday

You really cared about her didn't you?

I'll be honest with you I was in Love with her just never got the chance to tell her I was going to talk to her that night I'll never know if she felt the same way

She always talked about you how much you annoyed her and always cheered her up when she was upset and how afraid she was when you had the plague

Thats when I thought maybe she felt the same about me why else would she have stayed with me

I want you to have something it might explain some things I'll be right back

Here you go this was in her apartment when we packed her things reaching him a sketch book

These are her sketches

Yes they are look at the last one

OK opening the book to the last sketch seeing a drawing of a man and woman getting married with Caitlin DiNozzo wrote at the bottom

She thought of marrying me

I guess she did she told me she was in love with you just didn't know how to tell you

You know I never thought of getting married and having kids until I met Kate but with her I could you know have a family I haven't been apart of my family for years they didn't like the fact that I became a cop the people I work with are my family.

Tony your welcome here anytime you should come and spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with us this year Kates brother and Sister will be here

I'd like that

Hello Tony

Hi Mr Todd

Call me Robert Tony we consider you family now after all our daughter did love you

Thanks I loved her too

We know so how is Abby doing?

Shes holding in there her and Kate were close.

I talked to her earlier shes gonna come out for Thanksgiving you should come to

Susan just invited me

Thats good 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later Tony at his apartment when theres a knock on the door

Hey Abs what brings you by

Just checking on you when did you get back?

Last night so your spending Thanksgiving with the Todds?

Yea Robert invited me what about you?

Yea me too I miss her so much Abs

Me too Tony

Hows work?

Same old thing different without you

I bet but I needed sometime alone

I know but if you need anything call me OK

I will Abs

I better get back to work I'm on my lunch break

OK see you later

Later another knock on the door

What do you want Fornell

I need you to come with me

Why should I?

Because what I need to show you is something you'll want to see

Ok I'm trusting you

Come on we have a little ride to take 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3 days later Tony walking down the street carrying a bag of groceries

Hey Tony how are you doing? a man asks

I'm good Sam how are you?

I'm good I better get back to work see you later

OK he tells him walking off

Tony watch out he yells at him seeing a car coming towards him but is to late Tony get hits throwing him in the air

Tony are you OK

No before he passes out

Back at NCIS Gibbs anwsering his phone

Gibbs

Its Jen Jethro theres been an accident Tony was hit while walking down the street

How bad is it Jen

He didn't make it Jethro go make sure it was just an accident

OK

Mcgee go get the truck

Ok what going on Boss

Tony was hit while walking down the street he didn't make it

God

Yea lets go

At the scene

Hey Ducky

Hey Jethro its terrible but at least it was fast not much pain

Yea I guess what about the driver?

Shes dead too I think she was dead before she hit him a heart attack it seems

Ok let me know ok

I will I'll do it myself

Ok Mcgee Ziva are you done?

Yea we are Boss

Good we need to go tell Abs

Shes gonna be devasted Boss

I know Mcgee come on lets go

Back at the lab

Gibbs its not true is it? Abby asks in tears

I'm afraid so Abs hes gone

God first Kate and now Tony

I know Abs come here pulling her into a hug

I need to call Susan and Robert and let them know Gibbs

OK go ahead

Hello?

Susan its Abby

Hi Abby how are you?

Not good Tony was killed today somebody lost control of their car and hit him

It was an accident wasn't it?

We're not sure yet we'll know soon

Ok let us know when his funeral is so we can be there

I will I talk to you later

Bye Abby 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Flashback 3 days earlier with Tony and Fornell

Fornell where are we going?

We're almost there just a few more minutes

This better be good Fornell

It is here we are pulling up to a small house

Whos house is this?

Its a safe house we use to protect witnesses come on

In the house

Fornell why are we here?

Go in there and you'll find out pointing to the livingroom

OK walking in the room

KATE?

Yea its me Tony

How I seen you shot and buried

I leave you alone for a while Fronell tells them

It was fake Tony I've been placed in the witness protection program until Ari's caught

Why tell me and now?

I wanted to tell you before now but Fornell said it wasn't safe and I wanted to tell you something

I want to tell you something to

OK you go first

How about I just show you pulling her into a passionate kiss

Wow Kate says catching her breath

I'm in love with you Kate I was going to tell you that day but didn't get the chance

I love you too Tony kissing him again

What now Kate?

Well I want you to come with me but its your choice I understand if you don't want to

Theres no choice to make Kate

I understand Tony

Kate I'm coming with you I lost you once I'm not losing you again

Really?

Yes Kate I'm coming with you so whats next?

We fake your death DiNozzo Fornell tells him coming in the room

Ok but you know Gibbs will have Ducky do my autospy

Your right Anthony he will

Ducky you know

Yes Anthony I helped with Kates too

Ok so how are we gonna do this?

We have everything already planned a woman is gonna have a heart attack and lose control of her car and hit you

When is this gonna happen? Tony asks

In 3 days everything should be ready by then

Ok what happens until then?

You can stay here tonight and I'll take you back tomorrow

OK

Later Kate and Tony setting on the couch

So how long have you been in love with me Tony?

Well I had feelings from the beginning but they've grew over time and I couldn't fight them any more I wasn't sure how you felt but after the plague incident I thought you might feel the same so I decided to talk to you. What about you?

Pretty much the same I guess when you had the plague if finally made me admit it to myself how I felt about you

You know I stayed in touch with your parents after your funeral I actually just got back from visiting them

How are they doing?

Their doing better still hurting but their copying your mom actually gave me something while I was there

What was it?

Your sketch book I partially like the last one Caitlyn DiNozzo

Oh god you seen that?

Yea I did and I kind of like the sound of it

You do?

Yea I do I know its kinda soon but you want to marry me Kate once we get settled where ever we end up

Your serious?

Yea I am so will you marry me?

Yes Tony I will I love you kissing him passionately

Kate I know I have a past with women but I changed I haven't been out with anybody in 6 months I want you to know that I serious about us

Wow thats new for you and I know your serious so am I what do you say we take this to the bedroom

Ok as long as its just to sleep I want to wait Kate

You want to wait for how long?

Until we're married Kate

Wow I never thought I would here that from you

Like I said I've changed Kate now lets go so I can hold you while we sleep

Ok come on leading him to the bedroom

Later in bed

So do I get to see your tatoo Kate?

Once we're married you want to wait so you'll see it then

Ok I love you Kate kissing her softly

I love you to Tony laying her head on his chest 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day at NCIS

Jethro is was an accident the woman had a heart attack and died causing her to lose control of the car Ducky tells him

Thanks Ducky

Have you contacted his parents?

Yea I told them but they didn't seem to care I'm listed as his next of kin well Kate was first

So you will be arranging his funeral?

Yea Jen's gonna help

OK if you need anything let me know

I will Ducky

With Kate and Tony

So where are we going Fornell? Tony asks

To a small town in North Carolina called Tree Hill its a small town Kate you'll be working for a Peyton Scott as her assistant at her record label and Tony you'll be working at the club thats her and her husband owns as a bartender

Ok whats our new names? Kate asks

Well Kate Jennings and Tony Sampson

Anything else we need to know? Tony asks

You have a file telling you about your past and everything and you'll have a number you can reach me at if you need anything and as soon as we have Ari in custody will let you know you leave first thing in the morning

Fornell I know we haven't always gotten along but thanks for everything. Tony tells him shaking his hand

Your welcome take care of each other 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two days later Kate and Tony walking into TRIC the club in Tree Hill

Can I help you? Peyton asks

We're looking for Peyton Scott we're Kate Jennings and Tony Sampson

I'm Peyton and you'll be working as my assistant Kate and Tony you'll be the bartender here in the club

Ok when do we start? Kate asks

Well we're closed tonight because of the championship game tonight do you guys like basketball?

College? Tony asks

No high school my husband is the coach of the Ravens and their playing tonight for the championship you should come with me

We don't won't to impose Kate tells her

You won't be basketballs really big here and everyone will be there and you can meet everyone

Kate do you want to go? Tony asks

Sure why not sounds fun

Wait are you guys married?

We're engaged we plan to get married soon

Thats great I've only been married 2 months I love every minute of it

We can't wait to be married

Well congradualtions how about you meet me at the high school at say 5 and you can ride to the game with me

Ok sounds good

Well lets get out of here

Hey I seen this car next door to our house this morning Tony says pointing to Peytons comet

So you live next door to us huh

I guess so

Well then you can just come over to the house and we'll leave from there

If you don't mind me asking how old are you? Kate asks

I'm 23 and so is my husband

And you already own a club and a record label

The club belonged to my mother in law and she gave it to us as a wedding gift and I started th label when I came back from LA I lived their for 4 years what about you?

We're both 30 and just wanted a fresh start in a small town

Tree Hill not so bad we have a lot of drama

Your husbands Lucas Scott the author? Kate ask

Yea he is have you read his books

Yea I loved them both are you the Peyton form them

Yea it took us a while but we're happy now

Ok we'll see you later

Just come over to the house when you get ready we can talk and get to know each other better

Ok see you later

She seems nice Kate tells Tony

Yea she does it may not be so bad here

I'm impressed shes a beautiful woman and you never once checked her out

I have you I don't need to check anyone else out I love you Kate pulling her into a passionate kiss

Good to know lets head home and unpack and get ready for tonight

Ok lets go 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Same day back at NCIS after Tony's funeral a man walking in the bullpen

I'm Looking for Special Agent Gibbs

Thats me what can I do for you?

I'm Ben Marshal I was Agent Dinozzo's Lawyer I have a few things for you reaching him a stack of letters

What's this?

Those are letter he left for everyone he told me to give them to you and you would see that everyone got theirs

Ok I'll make sure they get them

Now he wanted you to have his car and this reaching him a box

Ok anything else?

Yea his movie collection is to go to Agent Mcgee and the jewerly in the top of his closet goes to Abby and the rest of his things you can decide between each other what to do with it

OK thanks you

Your welcome he was a great man

That he was he'll be missed

If you need anything let me know heres my card reaching him a business card

I will

Later everyone in the bullpen

What's up Bossman? Abby asks

Tony's lawyer brought by somethings a letter for each of you and he wanted me to have his car and Mcgee his movie collection and theirs some jewerly in his closet for you Abs and the rest we can fugure out what to do with together he tells them reaching them their letters

I'll give you sometime to read your letters

Ok see you Gibbs

You ok Jethro? Jen asks

I miss him Jen he was a pain in the ass but I thought of him as a son I never got to tell him how I felt

I'm sure he knew Jethro I'll let you read your letter while I read mine

Ok

Gibbs reading his letter

Hey Boss

If your reading this I dead I just wanted you to know how much you meant to me Gibbs I thought of you as a father you taught me a lot and it meant everything. Take care of my car. Now for some advice don't end up like me boss. I never got to tell Kate how I felt and I rgret it everyday. So tell Jenny how you feel before its to late. Be happy Jethro and maybe start a family with Jenny

Love your son Tony

He finishes reading wiping away his tears and going after Jenny

Abby reading her letter

Hey Abs

I guess I'm gone I'll miss you. I thought of you as a sister Abs take care of yourself and tell Mcgee how you feel. I know you love him go for it and be happy and if you have a little boy name him after me. And take care of dad Gibbs if your not sure who I'm talking about

Love you brother Tony She wipes away her tears and set there thinking

Mcgee reading his letter

Hey Tim

You know your a great agent. I know I have you a hard time but thought of you one of my best friends and brother. Take care of everyone and tell Abs how you feel Tim don't waste time like me you'll regret it

Love your Brother Tony

He wipes away his tears and goes to the lab

Ziva reading her letter

Hey Ziva I know we never knew each other all that well but your and amazing woman and Agent. Take care of everyone for me and tell Palmer you like him and go for it. You'll see hes a great guy and you deserve to be happy

Your friend Tony

She wipes away her tears and walks off

Jenny reading her letter

Hey Jenny

I know we never really got to know each other that well but I really respected you and would have liked to got to know you better. Now some advice tell Gibbs how you feel don't waste time like me. You love him anyone can see it. be happy

Tony 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back in Tree Hill Kate and Tony knocking on Peyton's door

Hey guys come on in

I like you house Peyton Kate tells her

Thanks it belonged to Luke's mom

Oh is she dead? Kate asks

No shes traveling with her biyfriend and daughter somewhere in the middle of the ocean we get post cards from them usually once a week from some where last week it was from Australia

It must be fun Tony tells her

They enjoy have a seat I need to change into my shirt and I'll be right back

Ok take your time

I won't be long she tells them walking out of the room

Look at this Tony it must be there wedding picture her dress is gorgeous

Yea it is you'll have to find a dress

Yea I guess I will

I see you found our wedding picture Peyton says comingback in the room wearing a ravens t-shirt

Yea your dress is gorgeous

Thanks my bestfriend Brooke made it you may have heard of her Brooke Davis Clothes of Bros

Yea I have some of her clothes

You'll need a wedding dress we'll talk to Brooke about making you one she loves to make them the first on she made was our senior year of high school for my sister in law Haley

She started young then

Yea but Haley and Nate got married young Juniors in high school and then renewed their vows senior year after the school shooting

I remember reading about it in the book

Yea we had a drama filled high school years but we made it through you guys ready?

Sure whenever you are Kate replies

Lets go I want to see Luke before the game starts and wish him luck

So what team are playing? Tony asks

Pontiac High School strangle enough its the same school we played senior year to win the first state championship for the school Lucas and Nate played on the team that year

Wait Nathan Scott? Tony asks

Yea you've heard of him

Yea I followed his career in college and was sorry to hear about his accident whats he doing now?

Well he helps Luke and Skills with the team and hes gonna coach a small college close by this year the same one he played at in college when Luke and Whitey coached. Whitey was their high school coach and took the job and offered Luke the assistant coaching job. We better get going

Ok Kate says following her out the door 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the game

Ok I'm confused theres only 4 players on the court for Tree Hill and theres suppost to be 5 right? Kate asks

I was wondering the same thing Tony says

Early this year one of the players was killed in a robbery and the first game back Luke only played with 4 players leaving the fifth spot for Q and the players wanted to finish out the season that way and Luke agreed and they have ever since

And they made it to the playoffs let alone the chapionship? Tony asks

Yea their playing for Q their a great bunch of guys we're all proud of them Peyton tells them

Which on is your husband Peyton? Kate asks

The blonde and the bald one is Skills and the other is Nathan and the little boy is Nathan's son

Sorry we're late we had a flat tire Haley says setting down with Brooke

Hey guys this is Kate Jennings and her fiance Tony Sampson Kates my new assistant and Tony's the new bartender at TRIC

Tony Kate this is Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis

Nice to meet you both Tony and Kate tells them

You guys too hows the game going? Haley asks

We're ahead so far I hope they win they deserve it Peyton says

Later after the game with the Ravens winning Peyton and everyone waiting on the team to come out of the locker room

I would have never guessed they would have won with only 4 players Tony says

They really surprised us all by winning like they have after Q Haley tells him

Here they come Peyton says running to Lucas

She really loves him doesn't she? Kate asks

Yea she does they had some hard times but that's in the past now Brooke tells her

Ok we're having a party at TRIC for everyone Kate Tony your coming aren't you Peyton asks

Sure we're riding with you so whenever your ready Kate tells her

Luke this is Kate and Tony I told you about them the other day when I hired them

Yea nice to meet you both

You too Lucas 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning Kate and Tony laying in bed

Goodmorning beautiful

Goodmorning we have to get up we need to make something to take to Haley and Nathans house

Yea what do you want to make

I was thinking potato salad and you could make one of your desserts

Ok you know this is great being with you and starting a new life together

Yea it is I love you Tony

I love you too Kate kissing her

We better get up Kate tell him getting out of the bed

I guess so

Later at Haley and Nathans house Tony and Kate knocking in the door

Hey guys I'm glad you came Haley tells them

Thanks for having us and we brought some potato salad and a dessert

Ok come on everyone is outback by the pool

Hey Kate come here Peyton tells her seeing her coming out of the door

Hey Peyton Brooke

So Peyton tells me you need a wedding dress

Yea we want to get married soon

Well what kind of dress do you want

Nothing really fancy something like Peytons I guess

I'll make a few sketches and you can look at them

Thanks Brooke

Your welcome so how are you liking it here so far

Its great everyones been so nice and friendly

We're all one big happy family we've know each other for years

Whos the blonde woman with Skills Kate asks

Thats Deb Nathans mom they've been dating for a while Haley tells her setting down

Oh

Yea Nathan had a hard time with it at first but hes getting use to it Jamie calls him grandpa Skills now

With Tony and Lucas and Nathan

So Tony you play ball Nate asks

Some not to much though

We'll have to fix that Lucas tells him

I'd like that

You and Kate are getting married? Nate asks

Yea soon we don't want to wait to long I think Peyton is going to see if Brooke will make her a dress

Brooke is an amazing designer you can't go wrong with her making it Lucas tells him 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two months later at the church for Tony and Kate's wedding

You nervous Kate Peyton asks

Yea but I can't wait to marry Tony

It'll pass once you see Tony at the end of the isle waiting on you I know it did when I seen Luke

Thanks Peyton for being my Maid of Honor

Your welcome and you look beautiful Kate

Thanks I can't wait for tonight we haven't made love yet Tony wanted to wait until we were married

You mean you haven't at all

No Tony was well a player if you know what I mean and when we started going out we decided to wait and I so want to

Well you have 2 weeks to make up doing that enjoy yourselves

Thanks Peyton

So are you girls ready? Lucas asks coming in

Yea and Luke thanks for giving me away

No problem Kate

At the altar

Who gives this woman to this man?

I do Lucas says placing Kates hand in Tony's

Does anybody have any reason that these 2 should not be joined in Holy Matrimony if so speak now or forever hold you peace

Kate do you take Tony to be your lawful wedded husband to have and hold to death do you part?

I do

Tony do you take Kate to be your lawful wedded wife to have and hold to death do you part?

I do

Tony and Kate habe written their own vows Kate

Tony when we first met I fell for you but it took a while for me to admit it to myself and to you but since I have my lifes never been better I promise to love you and support you for the rest of my life

Tony

Kate whe we first met I admit I was a player with a different girl every week but you changed me and your all I need I promise to love you for the rest of my life and be there for you no matter what

May I have the rings

Tony repeat after me

With this ring as a token of my love and commitment to you I thee wed

With this ring as a token of my love and commitment to you I thee wed

Kate repeat after me

With this ring as a token of my love and commitment to you I thee wed

With this ring as a token of my love and commitment to you I thee wed

My the power give to me by god and the state of North Carolina I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride Tony pulls her into a passionate kiss

Later at Tric for the reception

Congratulations guys Peyton tells them

Thanks Peyton

So we all got together and got you something Peyton says reaching them a envelope

Peyton these are tickets to Hawaii

Yea and a hotel room for 2 weeks enjoy yourselves

Thank you

Your welcome

Well Mrs Sampson you ready to go on our honeymoon we have something time to make up for

Oh I know we do you think you can handle it

If you can

Bye guys see you in 2 weeks Kate says dragging Tony out the door


End file.
